Some probes, and in particular Transesophageal Echocardiograph (TEE) probes, which are channel-less ultrasound transducer probes that are inserted down the esophagus of a patient, cannot undergo sterilization and do not contact sterile areas of the human body. Since these probes cannot be sterilized using traditional methods, high-level disinfection of these types of probes is required.